W płomieniach indyjskiego buntu/Cz.1/01
| tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria:W płomieniach indyjskiego buntu CENA ZA GŁOWĘ. Dwa tysiące funtów szterlingów nagrody otrzyma, kto dostawi żywego lub umarłego jednego z poprzednich przywódców bundu Sipajów, który znajduje się obecnie w okręgu bombajskim, mianowicie naboba Dandu-Pant, znanego pod imieniem…” Tak brzmiało urzędowe obwieszczenie, które dnia 6. marca 1876 zostało w Aurungabad wieczorem publicznie ogłoszone. Ostatniego słowa, osławionego nazwiska, które jedni tak bardzo przeklinali, jak je inni potajemnie podziwiali, brakowało na afiszu, przylepionym niedawno na murze zapadłego bungalowu przy brzegu rzeki Doudha. Nazwiska tego jednak brakowało poprostu dlatego, że jakiś fakir, którego nikt przy brzegu nie zauważył, oddarł dolną część afiszu, na której tłustemi czcionkami było wydrukowane to imię. Równocześnie znikło nazwisko generalnego guwernera prezydentury Bombaju, kontrasygnatura podpisu wicekróla Indyj. Co mogło powodować tym fakirem? Czyby się spodziewał, że z podarciem obwieszczenia powstaniec z r. 1857 ujdzie sądowej pogoni i grożącego mu zasądzenia? Czyżby mógł wierzyć, że osobistości tak sławnej razem z rozrzuconemi szczątkami papieru nie będzie już można znaleść? Byłoby to niemądre. Na ścianach domów, pałaców, świątyń i hoteli w Aurungabad znajdowały się takie same afisze w olbrzymiej ilości. Prócz tego publiczny wywoływacz przechodził przez ulice miasta i głośno odczytywał obwieszczenie guwernera. Mieszkańcy i najmniejszej dziupli na prowincji już wiedzieli, że przyrzeczono prawdziwy majątek za ujęcie i dostawienie Dandu-Panta. Przed upływem dwunastu godzin musiałoby jego napróżno wydarte nazwisko w całej prowincji być w ustach wszystkich. Jeśli wiadomości były prawdziwe, jeśli nabob szukał rzeczywiście w tej części Hindostanu schronienia, to musiał przecież bez wątpienia, prędzej czy później wpaść w czyjeś ręce, bo przecież leżało jego ujęcie w interesie wszystkich. Jakiem więc uczuciem był. powodowany ów fakir, jeżeli podarł jeden egzemplarz tysiąckrotnie już rozpowszechnionego obwieszczenia? Najprawdopodobniej uczuciem gniewu, może wewnętrznej pogardy, bo poruszył przytem łopatkami i udał się potem bez oznaki troski do najludniejszej, a przytem najbiedniejszej części miasta. „Dekkan” nazywają większą, część wschodniego półwyspu indyjskiego pomiędzy zachodniemi a wschodniemi górami Ghats. Zazwyczaj oznacza się tą nazwą także całą południową część Indyj, po tej części Gangesu. Dekkan, którego imię w sanskrycie oznacza południe, składa się z wielu prowincyj, prezydentur Madras i Bombaj. Jedną z najważniejszych pomiędzy niemi jest Aurungabad, której stolica kiedyś uchodziła za stolicę całego Dekkanu. W XVII. stuleciu ustanowił słynny cesarz mongolski Aurung-Zeb swój dwór według porządku tego miasta, które już w najdawniejszych dziejach Hindostanu jest znane pod nazwiskiem Kirkhi. Liczyło ono wtedy sto tysięcy mieszkańców, około pięćdziesiąt tysięcy pod władzą angielską, którzy zarządzają nią zamiast „nizama” z Hajderabadu. Jest ono jednak jedną z najbardziej zdrowotnych miejscowości półwyspu, a straszna cholera azjatycka i febra, która zdziesiątkowała ludność w Indjach, oszczędziły ją. Aurungabad przechowało wspaniałe szczątki dawnej świetności. Pałac Wielkiego Moguła wzniesiony na prawym brzegu Doudmy, pomnik sułtanki-oblubienicy Schah-Jahan, ojca Aurung-Zeb, meczet naśladowany podług Padja-d’Agra, który wznosi swoje cztery minarety na około kopuły kształtnie zaokrąglonej, inne pomniki artystycznie zbudowane i bogato ozdobione świadczą o wielkości i potędze jednego z najznakomitszych zdobywców Hindostanu, który wzniósł to królestwo, przyłączywszy do niego Kabul i Assam, do niezrównanej potęgi i dobrobytu. Chociaż ludność od owego czasu w Aurungabad znacznie się zmniejszyła, jak mówiliśmy wyżej, to jednakowoż jeden człowiek mógł łatwo ukryć się pośród tych typów tak różnorodnych, z których się składało to miasto. Żebrak ten prawdziwy, czy udany zmięszany z pospólstwem, nie odróżniał się od niego niczem. Podobnych jemu w Indjach jest obfitość wielka. Tworzą oni z tak zwanymi „Sayed” zakon religijnych żebraków, którzy proszą o jałmużnę przechodniów pieszo czy konno, a jeżeli nie uzyskają jej dobrowolnie, to umieją ją wymóc podstępem. Nie wzgardzą oni rolą męczenników z własnej woli i doznają wielkiego poważania u klas niższych ludu indyjskiego. Fakir, o którym mowa, byłto człowiek wzrostu wysokiego, a jeżeli przeszedł czterdziestkę, to nie o więcej jak o rok lub dwa. Twarz jego przypominała piękny typ maharattów, szczególnie blaskiem czarnych jego oczu zawsze ożywionych, ale pięknych rysów jego rasy trudno byłoby dopatrzyć się pod śladami ospy, która poryła mu twarz. Człowiek ten jeszcze w sile wieku, był gibki a silny. Znak szczególniejszy: brakowało mu jednego palca u lewej ręki. Włosy miał farbowane na czerwono, chodził prawie na pół nagi, bez obuwia, na głowie turban, ledwie okryty lichą kolorową koszulą wełnianą, paskiem przepasaną. Na piersiach jego widać było symbol dwóch pierwiastków mitologji indyjskiej, tworzącego i niszczącego, głowę Iwa czwartego wcielenia Wisznu, troje oczu i symboliczny trójząb srogiego Sziwy. W Aurungabad po ulicach, a szczególnie po tych lichszych zaułkach, gdzie przemieszkują tłumy kosmopolityczne niskich warstw widoczne było wielkie wzruszenie, łatwo dające się wytłumaczyć. Tam to tłumy roiły się przed ruderami, które im służyły za mieszkania. Mężczyźni, kobiety, dzieci, starcy Europejczycy czy krajowcy, żołnierze z regimentów królewskich czy regimentów krajowców, żebracy różnego rodzaju, wieśniacy okoliczni, wszystko to spotykało się, gwarzyło, giestykulowało, dowodziło, rozmyślając nad możebnością pozyskania nagrody, obiecanej przez rząd. I przed kołem loteryjnem, które wyciąga wielkie losy na dwa tysiące funtów szterlingów, wzruszenie nie byłoby większe. Można nawet dodać, że tym razem nikogo nie było, któryby nie miał szansy wyciągnięcia dobrego numeru, którym była głowa Dandu-Panta. Szczególniejszego wprawdzie potrzeba było szczęścia i szczególnej też odwagi, by ująć naboba. Fakir widocznie sam jeden pomiędzy wszystkimi, którego nie wabiła nadzieja pozyskania nagrody, przesuwał się pomiędzy tłumami, zatrzymywał czasem, nadsłuchując co mówiono, jak człowiek, który mógłby z tego coś skorzystać. Ale nie mięszał się wcale do gadaniny ani jednych ani drugich, a jeżeli usta jego milczały, to za to uszy i oczy wcale nie wypoczywały. – Dwa tysiące za odkrycie naboba! – wołał jeden, wznosząc zaciśnięte pięści ku niebu. – Nie za odkrycie, ale za pochwycenie, – odrzekł inny, – to wielka różnica. – W istocie to człowiek, który nie łatwo da się pochwycić, a pochwycony bronić się będzie zajadle. – A czyż nie mówiono tu kiedyś, że umarł na febrę w Nepalu? – Nic w tem nie ma prawdy! Chytry Dandu-Pant chciał ogłosić się za umarłego, by tem bezpieczniej mógł żyć! – Chodziły nawet pogłoski, jakoby go pogrzebano w jego obozie na granicy. – Fałszywe grzebanie, żeby zwieść. Fakir słuchał bez najmniejszego znaku wzruszenia opowiadania tego ostatniego zdarzenia. Jednakowoż czoło jego zmarszczyło się mimowolnie, gdy usłyszał Hindusa najbardziej ożywionego w grupie, do której się przyłączył, opowiadającego następujące szczegóły, szczegóły tak dokładne, że niepodobna, by były nieprawdziwe: – To jest pewne, – mówił Hindus, – że bogacz w r. 1859 schronił się z bratem swoim Balao Rao i exradżą z Gondy, Debi-Bux-Singh, na polu u podnóża gór Nepalu. Tam natarci zbliska przez wojsko angielskie, wszyscy trzej postanowili przejść granicę indochińską. Otóż nim ją przeszli, nabob i dwaj jego towarzysze, ażeby lepiej uwierzytelnić pogłoskę o swej śmierci, urządzili sami obrzęd pogrzebowy, ale na pogrzebie tym pochowano jedynie palec lewej ręki każdego, które obcięli sobie podczas żałobnego obrządku. – Skądże ty to wiesz? – zapytał jeden ze słuchaczy Hindusa, który opowiadał z taką pewnością. – Byłem obecny przy pogrzebie, – odrzekł Hindus. – Żołnierze Dandu-Panta wzięli mnie w niewolę, z której dopiero po sześciu miesiącach ledwo zdołałem uciec. Podczas kiedy Hindus opowiadał tak stanowczo, fakir nie spuszczał go z oka. Błyskawicą zaiskrzyły mu się oczy, schował przezornie rękę skaleczoną pod wełniane łachmany, które pokrywały mu pierś. Słuchał nie mówiąc ani słowa, ale wargi jego drżały odkrywając zaciśnięte zęby. – A więc ty znasz naboba? – pytano byłego niewolnika Dandu-Panta. – Tak jest, – odrzekł Hindus. – I poznałbyś go niezawodnie, gdyby przypadek zbliżył was do siebie? – Tak dobrze, jak poznaję sam siebie. – Ah, to masz szansę do zarobienia dwu tysięcy funtów, – odparł jeden ze słuchaczy ze źle ukrytą zawiścią. – Może… – odpowiedział Hindus, – jeżeli prawda, że bogacz był o tyle nierozsądnym narażać się, zbliżając się aż do prowincji Bombaj, co jednakże zdaje mi się nieprawdopodobnem. – A cóżby on tu robił? – Chce próbować niezawodnie wywołać nowe powstanie, – powiedział jeden z grupy, – jeżeli nie wśród Sipajów, to może między mieszkańcami wsi wnętrza kraju. – Ponieważ jeżeli rząd zapewnia o obecności jego w prowincji, – odparł jeden z rozmawiających, należący do kategorji ludzi, którzy wierzą, że władza nigdy mylić się nie może, – to zapewne musiał być dobrze poinformowanym pod tym względem. – Być może, – odrzekł Hindus. – Dałby Brahma, żeby Dandu-Pant wszedł mi w drogę, a szczęście moje byłoby zupełne. Fakir cofnął się o parę kroków, lecz nie tracił z oczu dawnego więźnia bogacza. Była noc już ciemna, ale ruch na ulicach Aurungabad nie zmniejszał się wcale. Rozmowy na temat naboba krążyły jeszcze żywiej. Tu mówiono, jakoby był widziany w samem mieście, tam, że już daleko za miastem. Twierdzono również, że sztafeta z północy przyniosła wiadomość o przyaresztowaniu Dandu-Panta. O dziewiątej godzinie wieczorem dobrze poinformowani utrzymywali, że już jest zamknięty w więzieniu miejskiem w towarzystwie kilku thugów, którzy tam siedzą prawie od lat trzydziestu, i że będzie powieszony nazajutrz skoro świt, nie wyczekując żadnych formalności, tak jak postąpiono z Tantia-Topi, jego znakomitym towarzyszem rewolucji na placu Sipri. Ale o dziesiątej godzinie przyszły inne znowu przeczące wiadomości. Rozeszła się pogłoska, że więzień prawie zaraz zdołał umknąć, co rozbudzało nowe nadzieje dla tych wszystkich, których nęciła nagroda dwu tysięcy funtów! W istocie wszystkie te pogłoski były fałszywe. Najlepiej poinformowani nie wiele więcej wiedzieli od tych, którzy nic nie wiedzieli. Głowa bogacza wartą była zawsze swoją cenę, była zawsze do wzięcia, i dlatego to ów Hindus, ponieważ znał osobiście Dandu-Panta, mógł bardziej jak ktokolwiek obiecywać sobie pozyskanie nagrody. Mało kto szczególnie w prezydencji Bombaju miał sposobność spotkać się z dzikim przywódcą wielkiego powstania. Bardziej na północ i bardziej w środku, w Sindhia, w Bundelkund, w Aude, w okolicach Agry, Delhi, Kanpuru, Lucknow, na ziemiach, które były widownią okrucieństw popełnianych z jego rozkazów, całe tłumy byłyby powstały przeciw niemu, aby go wydać władzom angielskim. Krewni jego ofiar, mężowie, bracia, dzieci, żony opłakiwali jeszcze dziś tych, których nabob kazał masakrować setkami. Dziesięć lat upłynęło, a jednak czas ten nie przygasił najsłuszniejszego uczucia zemsty i nienawiści w sercach mieszkańców. To też niepodobieństwem byłoby, żeby Dandu-Pant tak był nierozsądnym i odważał się zjawiać się w tych prowincjach, gdzie imię jego okryte było przekleństwem i nienawiścią wszystkich. Jeżeli tedy, jak mówiono, przeszedł on granicę indochińską, jeżeli jakieś powody nieznane, plan powstania lub coś podobnego, skłoniły go do opuszczenia swego bezpiecznego schronienia, którego wyśledzić nawet policja anglo-indyjska nie mogła, to tylko prowincje Dekkanu mogły mu zapewnić jakie takie bezpieczeństwo. Widzimy jednak, że wiadomość o pojawieniu się jego w prezydenturze doszła do gubernatora i zaraz na głowę jego naznaczono tak wysoką cenę. Nadmienić jednak wypada, że w Aurungabad wyższe klasy mieszkańców nie dowierzały otrzymanej wiadomości. Tyle już razy rozchodziły się wieści, że widziano, a nawet schwytano naboba, tyle fałszywych wieści krążyło o nim, iż utworzyła się legenda o cudownej wszędobytności bogacza, a taka była jego zręczność mylenia poszukiwań najzręczniejszych nawet agentów policyjnych, iż pospólstwo wierzyło wszystkiemu. W rzędzie mniej niedowierzających naturalnie był dawniejszy niewolnik bogacza. Biedak ten olśniony obietnicą nagrody, ożywiony zresztą pragnieniem zemsty osobistej myślał tylko o zetknięciu się i uważał zwycięstwo za prawie pewne. Plan jego bardzo był prosty. Zaraz nazajutrz miał ofiarować usługi swoje namiestnikowi, Później dowiedziawszy się dokładnie, co też wiedziano tam o Dandu-Pancie, to jest na czem polegały doniesienia ogłaszane na plakatach, postanowił zaraz udać się wprost na miejsce, które mu naznaczą jako pobyt naboba. Około jedenastej godziny, nasłuchawszy się tylu różnych zdań, które pomieszane w jego głowie potwierdzały go jednakże w jego planie, postanowił Hindus udać się na spoczynek. Za mieszkanie służyła mu łódka uwiązana u brzegu Dudhmy, tam więc zwrócił swe kroki, marząc z nawpół zmrużonemi oczyma. Nie spodziewał się wcale, że fakir nie spuszczał go z oka, szedł za nim niespostrzeżenie jak cień cichuteńko, by nie zwrócić jego uwagi. Na końcu już tej ludnej dzielnicy ulice były mniej ożywione o tej godzinie. Główna ulica kończyła się gdzieś na wolnem miejscu, które ograniczone było brzegami Dudhmy. Był to jakby rodzaj pustyni za miastem. Kilku spóźnionych przechodziło jeszcze tamtędy, lecz widać spieszno im było dostać się do części miasta więcej zaludnionych. Niedługo i odgłos ostatnich kroków już ucichł, a Hindus nie spostrzegł się wcale, że sam jeden tylko szedł nad brzegiem rzeki. Fakir śledził go ciągle, wybierając miejsca najbardziej przyciemnione, czy to pod cieniem drzew, czy to prześlizgując się po pod ciemne mury ruin tu i owdzie porozrzucanych. Ostrożność ta fakira wcale nie była zbyteczną, księżyc właśnie wychodził z poza chmur i rzucał swe blade światło w przestrzeń. Hindus mógłby był zauważyć, że go ktoś śledził, a nawet dochodził coraz bliżej, chociaż kroków fakira nie zdradzał najlżejszy nawet szelest, gdyż ten boso przesuwał się raczej niż szedł śladem Hindusa. Tak upłynęło pięć minut, Hindus zbliżył się prawie machinalnie do nędznej łódki, w której zwykle noc przepędzał. Szedł jak człowiek przyzwyczajony odwiedzać co wieczór to miejsce osamotnione. Zatopiony był cały w tej myśli, że nazajutrz uda się prosto do namiestnika. Nadzieja, że będzie się mógł pomścić na bogaczu, który wcale nie był dla niego uprzejmym podczas niewoli, połączona z dziką żądzą zyskania nagrody, czyniła go ślepym i głuchym na wszystko. Najlżejszego nie miał nawet przeczucia o niebezpieczeństwie, na jakie go naraziło nieostrożne jego odezwanie się wśród tłumu, nie widział fakira zbliżającego się doń coraz bliżej a bliżej. W tem nagle jak tygrys fakir rzucił się na niego, a promień księżyca odbił się na stali sztyletu. Hindus uderzony gwałtownie w pierś zachwiał się i potoczył na ziemię. Jednakowoż, choć cios wymierzony był wprawną ręką, nieszczęśliwy nie wyzionął odrazu ducha. Kilka słów nawpół niewyraźnych wymknęło się z ust jego równocześnie ze strumieniem krwi. Morderca nachylił się, podniósł głowę dogorywającej ofiary i odwrócił się tak, że promienie księżyca oświetlały mu twarz. – Poznajesz mię? – rzekł. – To on, – szepnął Hindus. I imię straszliwe fakira miało być ostatniem jego słowem, gdy tymczasem skonał. Za chwilę ciało Hindusa znikło w nurtach Dudhmy, która nigdy już nie miała go zwrócić. Fakir poczekał, aż ucichł ostatni plusk wody, wrócił swą drogą, przeszedł puste miejsca, następnie przedmieście, które poczynało już się wyludniać i szybkim krokiem skierował się ku jednej z bram miasta. Ale bramę tę zamykano właśnie, gdy się zbliżał do niej. Kilku żołnierzy z armji królewskiej strzegło przejścia. Fakir nie mógł już opuścić Aurungabad, jak sobie tego życzył. – Muszę jednakowoż wyjść, a to nawet tej nocy… lub nie wyszedłbym już z niego nigdy! – mruknął sam do siebie. Zawrócił więc znowu, szedł wzdłuż murów wewnątrz i dwieście kroków od bramy usiłował wyleść na wierzch wału. Szczyt wału na zewnątrz miasta wznosił się o jakie pięćdziesiąt stóp ponad fosą wykopaną pomiędzy szkarpami. Był to mur prostopadły bez gzymsu, bez żadnej chropowatości, któraby mogła służyć w danym razie za punkt oparcia. Zdawało się rzeczą niepodobną, żeby człowiek mógł zesunąć się po gładkiej powłoce tego muru. Po sznurze możnaby było może próbować zleść, ale pasek, którym opasany był fakir był ledwie na kilka stóp długi, a zatem nie mógł wystarczyć aż na dół. Fakir zatrzymał się chwilę, spojrzał naokoło siebie i rozważał co mu wypadało czynić. Na szczycie wału okrągliło się kilka kopuł z zieleni drzew otaczających jakby wieńcem zielonym Aurungabad. Z zieleni tej wystawały długie giętkie gałęzie, które możnaby uchwycić, chcąc się dostać choć z wielkiem niebezpieczeństwem na dół fosy. Fakir, skoro tylko przyszła mu ta myśl, nie wahał się długo. Rzucił się na drzewo i za chwilę widać go było z drugiej strony muru, wiszącego na długiej gałęzi, która uginała się coraz bardziej pod tym ciężarem. Kiedy się już gałęź dostatecznie ugięła i dozwoliła dotknąć muru, fakir spuścił się pomału, jak gdyby po linie z węzłami. Tak dostał się aż do połowy muru, ale jakie trzydzieści stóp przedzielało go jeszcze od ziemi, na której potrzeba było stanąć, ażeby sobie umożliwić ucieczkę. I tak uwieszony na rękach wisiał w powietrzu szukając nogami bodaj jakiego szczerbu, któryby mógł służyć mu za punkt oparcia… Wtem jak błyskawica przeleciało coś w powietrzu. Wystrzały zahuczały, zbiega ujrzeli żołnierze na warcie, dali ognia, ale strzały chybiły, tylko jedna kula trafiła gałęź, na której wisiał i naruszyła ją dwa cale ponad głową. W dwanaście może sekund potem gałąź ułamała się, a fakir spadł do fosy Kto inny byłby się zabił, on powstał zdrowy i cały. Powstać, przeleźć drugie szkarpy pośród nowego gradu kul, które go również nie dosięgły, zniknąć w cieniach nocy, było już tylko igraszką dla zbiega. O dwie mile dalej przechodził niespostrzeżony koło namiotów angielskiego wojska, obozującego poza murami Aurungabadu. O dwieście kroków dalej zatrzymawszy się obrócił się i podniósł rękę skaleczoną ku miastu, a wyciągając ją wymawiał te słowa: – „Biada tym, którzy wpadną jeszcze kiedykolwiek w moc Dandu-Panta! Anglicy! wyście nie skończyli jeszcze z Naną Sahibem!” Nabob raz jeszcze rzucił zdobywcom Indji, jako groźne wyzwanie, wojenne swoje przezwisko, jedno z najgroźniejszych z tych wszystkich, które podczas strasznego buntu w 1857 r. tak krwawym zasłynęły rozgłosem.